Wreck-It Ralph (character)/Gallery
Images of Wreck-It Ralph (character) from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr (game). The Film Disney ralph.jpg|Ralph in his 3D appearance wreckit.jpg|Ralph (pixelated) as he appears in Fix-It Felix, Jr. Sneak-peek-Wreck-It-Ralph-is-powering-up-FD1JT07K-x-large.jpg|Ralph offering the Q*Bert characters a cherry in Game Central Station 060612-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|Ralph at the Bad-Anon Villains Support Group zombie.jpg Screen_shot_2012-11-20_at_11.40.50_PM.png|Another Ralph sprite vanellopeandralph.jpg ImagesCA11G0AZ.jpg ImagesCAQR3PW7.jpg imagesCAC8SPB9.jpg wreck it ralph stump.jpg Wreck Ralph.jpg Ralph.jpg RALPH 2.jpg Ralph 3.jpg Ralph 5.jpg Ralph suit.jpg Ralph 11.jpg KissDaGirl.png Ralph look.jpg Ralph suprised.jpg Ralph 1.jpg Ralph 2.jpg Ralph cake medal.jpg To Stinkbrain.jpg Ralph why.jpg WIR.jpg Street fighter ralph.png|Ralph as he looks in Street Fighter 2 Video Games RalphWiiGame.jpg|Ralph in the Wii game's opening cutscene. WirGame4.png|Ralph and Felix in the Wii game. RalphInfinity.png|Ralph as he will appear in Disney Infinity. Disney_Infinity_WIR_Mr._Incredible.png|Ralph and Mr. Incredible in Disney Infinity. RalphInfinity2.png|Ralph and various other characters in Disney Infinity. ralph in segaallstarracing.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed. SASRT-WIR-Trailer.jpg Promotional Art Wreckitnow.jpg|An early, unused design for Ralph (Notice the red hair, blue overalls and different shirt) stuff.png|Ralph and Vanellope Ralph and Felix.png|Artwork of Ralph and Felix together ralphie.png|The four main characters the gang.png|Another picture of Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun WIR8BIT_Icon_Ralph.jpg Concept and Production Art OriginalRalphMG.jpg|The very first drawing and design of Ralph. Art by Mike Gabriel. Ralph's original look.png|Ralph as he was originally supposed to look in the film RalphConceptArt.JPG|Various early concepts and character designs of Ralph. Ralph01.jpg RalphDonutsStoryboard.jpg RalphOreoGuards.jpg RalphDTOriginal.jpg|One of the earliest designs of Ralph. Ralph-04.jpg|An early yeti-like design of Ralph. RalphConcepts.jpg|Ralph concepts by Bill Schwab. ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|By Lorelay Bove. RalphConcept6.jpg|Early concepts of Ralph, in which he has a mobster theme. RalphDA.jpg|Concept by Daniel Arriaga. RalphDA2.jpg|Concept by Daniel Arriaga. RalphAH.jpg|Ralph overlooking Niceland by Andy Harkness. BadAnonDC.jpg|Ralph at Bad-Anon, by Dan Cooper. TappersHerosDutyDC.jpg|Ralph at Tapper's and seeing Hero's Duty being plugged in. By Dan Cooper. BrokenKarted.jpg|Ralph wrecks the Candy Cart, by Dan Cooper. Concept-art.png Concept_art.png conc.png 8-bitz.png ralphy.png Ralphy2.png WIR concept.png Wir conc.png RodentRalph.jpg|Ralph as a large anthropomorphic mole. Tie-In Art RalphWreckingParty1.jpeg|Ralph in "Wrecking Party". RalphFelixWreckingParty2.jpeg|Ralph and Felix in "Wrecking Party". RalphVanellopeScan9.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Big Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan8.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Big Golden Book. RalphScan2.jpg|Ralph sneaks past the cy-bug eggs in the Big Golden Book. RalphCalhounScan1.jpg|Ralph and Calhoun in the Storybook App. RalphFelixNicelandersScan.jpg|Ralph finally gets some cake at the end of the Big Golden Book. RalphFelixNicelandersScan2.jpg|Ralph and the Nicelanders in the Little Golden Book. FelixRalphScan1.jpg|Ralph and Felix in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan1.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan3.jpg|Vanellope presents Ralph with a handmade meda in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan5.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope shake on a deal in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan7.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope making the Candy Kart in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan6.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope with the Candy Kart in Sugar Rush! RalphVanellopeScan4.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope with the Candy Kart in Game On! ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Ralph on the cover of Arcade Brigade. RalphScan3.png|Ralph sitting in the mud in Game On! Merchandise ThCAKPWUQP.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope's Pins Wreck it ralph plush.png|Ralph plush. Wreck it Ralph talking doll.png|Talking Ralph action figure. Hero's duty ralph.jpg|The Hero's Duty Ralph action figure. ThCAH56ZT4.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph fist toys. Miscellaneous Ralph stats.jpg|Ralph stats RalphVanellope FoP.jpg|A Wreck-it Ralph look-alike in Fairy Odd Parents J26.gif J24.gif j18.gif j21.gif wreckit4.gif wreckit3.gif wreckit2.gif j29.gif j22.gif j46.gif Category:Galleries